1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method of controlling imaging, and in particular to the imaging apparatus and the method of controlling imaging for picking up an image simultaneously by two imaging elements to improve quality of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known that enables a user to continuously pick up a plurality of images when picking up images by a digital camera in order to detect motion vectors from the images and perform hand jiggling compensation using the detected motion vectors.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-19571 proposes a technology that incorporates jiggling detection and a motion-vector detection device for detecting a motion vector obtained by frame information of images and calculates by mixing two detected amounts according to the picked-up still images and moving images to perform image compensation. According to the technology, the jiggling compensation can be most appropriately performed particularly to exposure conditions for picking up still images.